The pituitary gland secretes growth hormone which stimulates growth in body tissue capable of growing and affects metabolic processes by increasing rate of protein synthesis and decreasing rate of carbohydrate synthesis in cells. Growth hormone also increases mobilization of free fatty acids and use of free fatty acids for energy.
The prior art is replete with patents/applications which disclose compounds which are useful as growth hormone secretagogues.
The following patents/applications, disclose benzofused lactams which are disclosed as being useful in promoting release of growth hormone:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,206,235; 5,283,741; 5,284,841; 5,310,737; 5,317,017; 5,374,721; 5,430,144; 5,434,261; 5,438,136; 5,545,735; 5,583,130; 5,606,054; 5,672,596 and 5,726,307; WO 96-05195 and WO 95-16675.
The following patents/applications, disclose diverse chemotypes as being useful in promoting release of growth hormone:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,536,716; 5,578,593; 5,622,973; 5,652,235; 5,663,171; WO 94-19367; WO 96-22997; WO 97-24369 and WO 98-58948.